


-Sleep Now-

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jonathan Byers-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, Protective Jonathan Byers, Sad Jonathan Byers, Sleeping Together, Tired Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Everything is alright, Will is safe in the hospital and everyone is alive, yet Jonathan Byers won't sleep, not until you sleep next to him...
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Reader
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Kudos: 25





	-Sleep Now-

You felt it before you saw it, the jolting of the old car as it drove over potholes and small bumps in the road. You woke with a start, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded you and Johnathan, the occasional headlight or street lamp lighting up the seemingly never-ending road.

"We're nearly there." His soft voice floated through the space between the two of you, his hand clenching the steering wheel as you looked over to him. His brown eyes were focused on the stretch of road in front, shifting from the windscreen, rearview mirror and side mirrors.

"How long did I sleep for?" You ask, shifting slightly in your seat. He glanced over to you, before looking back at the road.

"Half an hour, or so. You fell asleep after we went over the bridge." You nodded, rubbing your eyes gently, then looking back at him. You took in his tired eyes, deep shadows underneath, his brown hair un-kept and his hands covered in small cuts and little stains of ink. His normally bright smile was hidden under a harsh frown, lips pulled downwards. You knew that Will's disappearance had shaken Jonathan, that he blamed himself and that he would not rest until his brother was found.

But now he had been found, Will Byers was lying in a hospital bed, alive and safe from all harm. However, Jonathan would still not rest, trying to stay awake so he could protect his brother from danger once again. That was until his mother and Hopper forced the teenager to leave the hospital and head home to sleep, with you accompanying him.

Soon, Jonathan parked the car outside the front of the worn-out house. He shut the car off, and you opened the car door slowly, stepping out and stretching. You turned to look at Jonathan, still sitting in the old torn leather seat and staring out the windscreen. He did not move to get up, or leave the car, instead, he sat quietly with a heart-wrenching look on his face.

You slowly walked over to him, opening the car door and crouching down next to his sitting figure. You placed your warm hand on his denim-clad knee, rubbing small circles against the material with your thumb.

"The house is a mess." His words were soft, unsure.

"That's okay. All you have to do is sleep, we can worry about how the house looks later." He swallows the lump in his throat quickly, laying his hand on top of yours and turning to look down at you.

"I mean, my room is trashed and I haven't made the bed and the-"

"Jonathan, everything is okay. It doesn't matter if you haven't made the bed." He huffed, swinging his legs out of the car as you move back to give him some room. He closes the door with a small thump, before turning back to you with a sad look in his eyes.

"You don't have to stay, Y/N. I understand if you don't want to, or if you would feel safer somewhere else." He walked past you quickly, not giving you time to process his words before he was sliding the key into the lock and roughly pushing the wooden door open.

You hurried after him, following him through the door and into the living room. You trailed behind him, watching him as he tossed the backpack onto the kitchen table before turning back to you. For a moment, a small wave of shock passed over his face, like he didn't expect you to be in the same room as him still, let alone the same house. You stepped closer to him, seeing the uncertainty and the fear seeping into his brown eyes.

"You're still here." His voice was soft and uncertain, a little shaky as he watched you come closer.

"I am." He looked at you for a moment, before stepping closer to you, a small space now the only thing separating the two of you.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone right now." He went to cut you off, opened his mouth to tell you how he was fine and could cope on his own, but you stopped by placing a hand on his chest. "And it's not because I don't think you'll be fine on your own, it's because right now I feel safe when I'm with you. You make me feel like I'm protected and cared for Jonathan, and that's all I need."

He looked down for a moment, his brown hair flopping over his forehead and hiding his eyes. Your hand was lying flat on his chest, resting against the soft material of his t-shirt, little flecks of blood and mud against swamp green. But soon his gaze caught yours again, gentle and loving, as his hand moved forward to cup your face, his thumb gliding along your cheekbone.

"And to think I deserve you." The words left his mouth like a soft breeze, drifting through the room gently. You let out a small smile, and soon your hand was in his and was leading you to his cluttered but warm bedroom. To you, his bedroom was a safe place, a cocoon of warmth and love that kept all the terrors of the world behind its walls and away from the two of you, even just for a small moment. His room was messy, debris leftover from the fight with the Demogorgon scattered over his floor, with clothes dumped on his dresser and his bed not made. But in all honesty, you didn't care. All you wanted to do was sleep, next to him, under those cover and to forget about everything that had happened over these last few days.

You sat down on the edge of it, watching the teen as he moved around the room, shrugging off his denim jacket and taking the coat you had shed earlier and placing them in his cupboard. He carefully put his camera equipment onto a shelf and turned back to the bed to pull the clothes from on top of the covers, chucking them into a corner.

And then he stopped for a moment, looking around the room before glancing back to you, He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, shifting his feet as you played with your hands.

"So do you want the bed or..." He let the question hang in the air for a moment, opening his mouth to speak again before you shook your head and tugged him closer by pulling on his hand.

"I want to stay with you." He nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath and looking down at you again.

"Bed it is then. I'll get you a shirt you can change into. I don't think my mum has any spare sleeping clothes." You smiled at him thankfully, and he turned back to the chest of draws behind him, opening one and pulling out an old faded band tee. He grabbed some other clothes for himself and moved towards the door. "I'll give you some time to change, Let me know if you need anything." And with one shaky, unsure smile he was out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

You quickly stripped out of your dirty clothes, placing them in a pile in the corner, before pulling on the band tee. It nearly dropped to the tops of your knees, and the material was soft against your skin, smelling like new paints and old ink. It was intoxicating.

Soon you heard a knock on the door, and you moved to let Jonathan in, noticing that he had changed into some loose pants and left his shirt off. He walked over to the bed, lifting the covers and sliding under. He looked to you then, sending you a small nervous smile, and moving over so you could lay down next to him, laying your head on his bare shoulder. He dropped the covers back over you, sliding a hand to wrap around your waist and pull you closer, his body pressing against yours. Your hair lightly tickled his face, and his breath hit your face gently, but neither of you cared one little bit, just enjoying the sense of calm and safety that both of you felt.

And soon it was you who fell asleep first, melting into his embrace and sinking into a hard sleep, his arms around you to protect you from all the horrors in the dark.


End file.
